


I really should've stretched first...

by Declaim01



Category: League of Legends
Genre: My First Fanfic, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Declaim01/pseuds/Declaim01
Summary: Irelia seeks an escape from her daily tasks, only to be interrupted by Akali.





	I really should've stretched first...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before this begins I just wanted to say that this is my second fanfic written, and first fanfic published ever. Please don't be too harsh but criticism is encouraged! Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble.

The sounds of wildlife filled the air as a lone figure peacefully stood the clearing. The figure began to move gracefully, easily parting the tall grass that came to a stop just above their knee. In doing so, the metallic blades behind the figure awoke, and began to shift with the figure's movements. The figure seemed to almost be entranced in their movements, as if they had finally found peace. Hours upon hours passed as the figure moved and the blades followed, replicating the same dance that they were taught from their younger innocent days. 

They didn't know how long they had been dancing, but when the oh too familiar snarky voice filled their ears they were immediately broken out of their trance.

"Irelia! How are you not sore?" The voice pondered. "You've been dancing for hours!"

The now named dancer sighed and she stopped moving, blades coming to a halt behind her.

"What do you want Akali?" Irelia asked, irked that she was interrupted.

"Nothing really, It's almost sundown and you've only moved a few feet in the past couple of hours." She replied. She finally revealed herself as she walked in front of the still dancer. Wearing her typical green garb that showed off her muscled abs and arms along with the tattoo that spun around one of the arms. Akali crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"How long have you been watching me?" The dancer asked. Curious about how the ninja infront of her would know that bit of information. Irelia eyed the ninja, studying her to see if her face or body would betray her and give her what she wanted to know.

"Long enough." Akali shrugged, brushing off the look she was receiving. "Someone has to make sure that the face of Ionia is safe and doesn't get killed." Irelia audibly groaned at those words, causing the ninja to scoff. Irelia was dreading being reminded of the burden that was placed upon her after the first Noxian invasion. 

"Please don't remind me." She replied while placing a hand on her forehead. She could already feel a headache coming on just from the mention of it. "I come here to not think about such things." She confessed.

"Oh, so you're running away from your responsibilities?" Even though her tone was innocent, the smirk on her face was anything but.

Irelia quickly snapped her attention to Akali, taking her hand away from her forehead. "No! I'm not" she responded sharply. "I'm simply..." she paused, looking around at the trees in the background that framed the sunset perfectly. She was buying time to think of the right way to phrase her feelings. "Taking a break, is all." Irelia narrowed her eyes at the ninja whose face was still covered with a smirk. Akali knew full well Irelias reasons for going to the secluded clearing after her daily duties were attended too. Irelia's expression quickly turned from one of agitation and annoyance to a more somber one. 

Akali quickly picked up on the change of atmosphere, and slightly tilted her head to question the dancer. 

"I never wanted this." She said to no one in particular, sadness laced throughout the sentence. "I never wanted to lead. They hang on my every word as if it were the truth."

"Hey," Akali said, grabbing Irelias attention. "None of us did, but your the person who has to be strong now. Because everyone is looking up to you." She said shrugging her shoulders once again, but was only stating something the dancer had figured out long ago.

"You're not helping." Irelia scoffed at her attempt to comfort her. She turned to gaze at a different section of the forest around them.

"Hey, I'm an assassin, I'm not used to this mushy stuff." Akali quickly replied with a look of disgust on her face. "We should head back, before it gets too dark." She said, changing the subject.

"I thought you didn't like the city?" Irelia asked in a teasing tone. 

"You're right, I don't. Theres too many people, but I did say I was here to make sure you didn't get killed." Akali swiftly quipped back.

"Sure, tell yourself that. You're here for yourself." The dancer said with a smirk leaving Akali dazed. Irelia stepped off towards the direction of civilization. "If we hurry the Ramen shop may still be open by the time we get there!" Irelia called out over her shoulder once she realized that the ninja wasn't following. Akali broke out of her daze at the mention of ramen. 

"Wait! Ramen? Hey! Wait up!" She yelled as she ran after the dancer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
